Digimon Adventure
Digimon Adventure, known in North America as the first season of Digimon: Digital Monsters, is a Japanese anime television series created by Akiyoshi Hongo and produced by Toei Animation in cooperation with WiZ, Bandai and Fuji Television. Plot On August 1, 1999, seven kids Tai Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Matt Ishida, Izzy Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, and T.K. Takaishi are at a Summer Camp, getting to know each other a little better, when it suddenly begins snowing. As they begin to wonder how snow would be falling in the middle of Summer, the seven children suddenly receive a small Gadget that looks like a sort of gaming device, and are instantly transported through a Portal, and into a strange digital dimension known as the "Digital World". After regaining consciousness, they each befriend an inhabitant, known as Digimon (short for Digital Monsters). And, when faced with a certain threat, the children soon discover that, with the help of their newly obtained devices, soon known as a Digivice, they can help their Digital Partners digitally evolve, or Digivolve, into stronger, more powerful forms to combat the new threat. As they travel through the Digital World's File Island, wanting to find a way home, the children then learn that they are, what the Digital World calls them, the DigiDestined, or chosen children who are compatible with Digimon. They were brought to the Digital World to help combat the evil Devimon, who wishes to take over the island. The children overcome his many obstacles, and with their Digimon partners they manage to defeat him. However; they learn that he is only the first of several threats to the Digital World. A mysterious Gennai contacts the children and informs them that they should travel to the Server continent in order to retrieve the artifacts known as Crests, which will further empower their Digimon partners, from the evil Etemon and his minions. After more trials and tribulations, the DigiDestined each retrieve their destined Crest and they defeat Etemon when Tai gets his partner Agumon to Digivolve to a new level of power. After Etemon's defeat, Tai and Agumon (as the weaker Koromon) are sent back into the human world, where Tai is reunited with his younger sister Kari Kamiya, who could not join them at summer camp, and discover that barely minutes have passed since they disappeared. When Tai receives a message from Izzy saying the Digital World is in chaos, Tai realizes he must return, and says goodbye to his sister, both unaware that another Digivice is in their home. Tai and Agumon return to the Digital World and finds out they've been gone for weeks and tries to round up his friends who have been scattered again and tormented by the diabolical Myotismon and his minion DemiDevimon in an attempt to have them fail to unlock their Crests' powers. Once Tai reunites the group, Matt, Sora and Izzy manage to unlock their Crests' powers and learn from Gennai that Myotismon intends to head into the human world to find the eighth DigiDestined. After returning to the human world, the group rallies in defense of Tokyo against Myotismon and his minions, with Joe and Mimi invaluably gaining their Crests' powers in the midst of the battle, and learns that the eighth DigiDestined child is Tai's sister Kari, who is partnered with Myotismon's former minion Gatomon. However, even with the power of all eight children, after Kari gains the power of her Crest, they find they are no match for Myotismon when he becomes VenomMyotismon, at least until Tai and Matt unlock a new power that causes Agumon and Gabumon to Digivolve into their Mega forms. With the defeat of Myotismon, the children learn that years have passed in the Digital World and a new evil threatens it, which could cause the destruction of both the human and Digital Worlds. With all eight DigiDestined in the Digital World, they learn that the Dark Masters, four elite villainous Digimon comprising MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon and Piedmon, have been the orchestrators of all of the evil that had come before. The DigiDestined continue to face off against the Dark Masters and their minions, slowly freeing the Digital World from their grasp after they turned it into the single Spiral Mountain. During their journey, they learn that they were chosen to become the DigiDestined after they were all witnesses to a fight between two Digimon that entered the human world while they were much younger. Tensions rise among the group during its battles, with Matt deciding to go off on his own, and Mimi and Joe leaving the group together as well. The remaining members are miraculously able to continue the fight against the Dark Masters, and eventually come back together during the fight against Piedmon. Once T.K. finally unleashes his Crests' power, the last of the Dark Masters is finally defeated, only to reveal the nihilistic and twisted Apocalymon standing in their way. Apocalymon intends to destroy both worlds, and after the DigiDestined defeat him, he sets up a massive suicide attack to destroy all existence, only to be stopped by the powers of the DigiDestined. With the human and Digital Worlds safe once more, Gennai sends the children back home, warning them that they will not be able to return and see their Digimon friends, again. However, Tai is sure that this is not true, and the link between the two worlds will not be closed forever. Episodes Main article: List of Digimon Adventure Episodes Songs *''Digimon Theme'' *''Hey Digimon'' *''Change Into Power'' Gallery 81RyJ7lnrTL._SL1500_.jpg|DVD Box Set Category:Anime